Perdida Em Seus Olhos
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Um momento romântico entre Remus Lupin e uma namorada chamada Mary


**PERDIDA NOS SEUS OLHOS**

Os olhos de Lupin estavam presos nos dela... e Mary nunca sentira nada parecido. Uns olhos profundos, de um azul-cinza, que diziam tudo o que a sua alma sentia, sem que ele precisasse dizer uma única palavra.

Cada vez que ele a olhava nos olhos, Mary se sentia perdida naquele imenso mar azul-cinza, que a fazia estremecer.

**  
I get lost, in your eyes **  
_Eu me perco nos seus olhos_  
**And I feel my spirits rise**  
_E sinto meu espírito se elevar_  
**And soar like the wind**  
_E pairar como o vento_  
**Is it love that I am in?**  
_Será que eu estou amando?_

Ela sabia que ele estava ali, com ela, para sempre... que aquele amor era mais real do que alguma vez passara pela sua cabeça, nos seus sonhos mais íntimos.

Às vezes se pegava temendo que fosse apenas mais um sonho... mas aí o olhar dele a hipnotizava de tal forma que ela não poderia pensar em mais nada. Como duvidar de um sentimento tão mágico? Tão presente?

Não era sonho. Ele estava ali, olhando-a como se todo o carinho e amor do mundo estivessem expressos naquele olhar profundo e meigo.

**  
I get weak in a glance  
**_ Enfraqueço com um olhar_  
**Isn't this what's called romance?**  
_E é isso que eu sei_  
**And that's what I know**  
_Porque quando me perco_  
**Cause when I'm lost**  
_ Porque quando me perco_  
**I can't let go**  
_Não posso desistir  
_  
Ele era tudo o que ela sempre havia sonhado e muito mais.

O seu jeito protetor fazia com que ela se sentisse segura. Ele gostava tanto de cuidar... e ela adorava aquele jeitão dele... Adorava sentir que ele estava ali, encantado por toda sua fragilidade, amando cada movimento, cada gesto, cada palavra dela... e disposto a protegê-la de tudo no mundo.

**  
I don't mind**  
_Não me importo_  
**Not knowing what I'm headed for  
**_De_ não saber para onde vou  
**You can take me to the skies**  
_Você pode me levar aos céus_  
**It's like being lost in heaven**   
_É como me perder no Paraíso_  
**When I'm lost in your eyes  
**_Quando me perco nos seus olhos_

Ele a guiaria pela vida e ela traria felicidade à sua vida infeliz.

Era um amor mágico, num mundo mágico. Um amor perfeito, em que ambos se entendiam completamente, em todos os campos, apesar de todas as diferenças.

Mary se aninhou no colo de Remus, que a envolveu com ternura nos seus braços quentes... e os corações de ambos batiam em uníssono, como se fossem um só. Almas gêmeas. Ninguém mais os completaria tanto...

**I just felt**  
_Apenas senti_  
**Don't know why**  
_Não sei porquê_  
**Something is there**  
_Tem algo lá_  
**We can't deny**  
_Que não podemos negar_  
**Oh, when I first knew**  
_Oh, quando eu percebi_  
**Was when I first looked at you**  
_Foi quando te olhei pela primeira vez_

Tanto que ele fugira de sentimentos mais fortes... O amor era, para ele, um tabu. Tinha decidido que passaria a sua vida sozinho. A um lobisomem não era permitida a felicidade de um amor correspondido. Ele próprio não se permitia

Mas Mary mudara isso, como por milagre. Ela o aceitava e amava exatamente como ele era. O jeito dela, o sorriso dela, a forma como se completavam... Ele não podia fugir de uma coisa tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão singela...

**And if I**  
_E se eu_  
**Can't find my way**  
_Não conseguir achar o meu caminho_  
**If salvation**  
_Se_ a salvação  
**Seems miles away**  
_Parece estar a milhas de distância_  
**Oh, I'll be found**  
_Oh, me encontrarei_  
**When I'm lost in your eyes**  
_Quando me perder nos seus olhos_

Tudo nele a encantava. Quando estavam juntos, era como se toda a paz do mundo descesse sobre eles, cobrindo-os com um manto de serenidade e doçura, prazer, amor, alegria, felicidade, intimidade, proteção...

**I don't mind**  
_Não me importo_  
**Not knowing what I'm headed for  
**_De_ não saber para onde vou  
**You can take me to the skies**  
_Você pode me levar aos céus_  
**It's like being lost in heaven**   
_É como me perder no Paraíso_  
**When I'm lost in your eyes  
**_Quando me perco nos seus olhos_

Não conseguia desviar o olhar do dela, aninhada no seu colo. Começou a acariciar o cabelo de Mary, que soltou um suspiro e se aconchegou melhor ainda, se sentindo mais protegida do que nunca.

**I get weak in a glance**  
_Enfraqueço com um olhar_  
**Isn't this what's called romance**  
_Não é isso que chamam de romance?_  
**Oh, I'll be found**  
_Oh, me encontrarei_  
**When I am lost**   
_Quando me perder_  
**In your eyes  
**_Nos seus olhos_

Ela fechou os olhos... mas nem assim os dele sumiram da sua frente. Ocupavam todos os seus pensamentos e todos os seus sonhos... Sonhos que partilhavam, visitando-se em cada vez que um sonhava, como duas almas ligadas física e mentalmente.

Mary adormeceu no colo de Lupin... e, mais uma vez, sonhou com ele.


End file.
